If you leave, promise youll come back
by lickable-baka
Summary: A fight leads to tears, tears lead to pain, pain leads to happiness all over again. SagaraXKenshin


"Kenshin...Please..." A heavy sigh followed and soon the shadow of a figure turned, head hung low and left the door...The red-headed wanderer on the other side of the door sighed as well and shook his head. Speaking in a whisper.

"Sagara... How do I tell you everything you need to know..."

Earlier that day

"It's like talking to a stone wall! You know that Sagara!" Kenshin had to look up at the street fighter to yell at him but still maintained that... 'I hate everything you are..' look.

"So now I'm a stone wall!" Kenshin shook his head abit, crimson hair falling into his eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He still glared. But inside he was crying, he hated it when they fought, Sagara could glare back all he wanted, but Kenshin could see the hurt in his eyes. The slight glisten of tears. The fact that he hated to even yell at him hurt. Sagara paused, took a deep breath and looked away, soon moving his whole body away.

"Sagara...Sagara...Sagara wait!" The street fighter had already begun to walk away. "Don't walk away from me! I'm not done with you!" _Don't leave me Sagara..._ "You act like such a jerk..." _I didn't mean that..._ "Everytime you run away it just proves how weak you are..." _I didn't mean that Sagara...don't cry...please..._ That last comment made Sagara stop and look back...

"Weak? Walking away from you makes me weak?" He soon faced Kenshin... "I'm sick of it Kenshin! All we do is fight now. We both have different ideals...we ne-" The red-head soon cut him off.

"I hate you..." Kenshin could have stabbed Sagara through the heart, ripped him to shreds, done anything else but he never would have received that same pained look. The tears no longer tried to hide.

"W-what?" Sagara couldn't believe this. _You can't mean that Kenshin...Kenshin...please take it back. You ...do you really..._

"You heard me! I HATE YOU!" _Oh Sagara, please don't leave..._ He regretted it the moment he said it as he watched the silent tears fall from the corners of the eyes of the one he once claimed to love... That had been the end of their argument, Sagara was leaving...no matter how much Kenshin begged and pleaded for him to stay a moment longer, Sagara just kept walking away.

Kenshin couldn't cry...He wanted Sagara back, he knew he did. Why didn't he say anything when his love had come back...

In the moonlit streets, another fell victim to the distraught street fighter and crashed through the boards of a shed. _He hates me, He hates me, he hates me..._ Those very thoughts were what kept Sagara fighting. His white coat had been discarded somewhere, scratches and bruises now graced the tanned skin of his torso and back, his knuckles and hands were already turning purple. But no matter how hard he hit, he just never felt the pain. A side kick sent another into the boards. Soon his foot snapped forward, hitting a man in the jaw....._Kenshin...I love you, I hate you, I can't live with out you... _He was soon pulled from his thoughts when someone grabbed his wrist...A certain crimson haired warrior. Sagara tried to pull away but he just wouldn't allow it. So he ended up stepping forward, twisting his wrist and sending Kenshin to the cold stone below with a light thud...

"Kenshin...KENSHIN!" He waited for a response, anything but all he got was a stare...When the violet eyes blinked, Sagara sighed with relief and kneeled next to Kenshin. Suddenly a quick hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him forward into a deep kiss.

Hours had passed while Kenshin thought of the earlier events. He had run off after that...Sagara had spent half the night looking for him. Kenshin had returned to the dojo shortly after midnight. He soon felt an arm wrap around him and he looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were warm and soft...

"Sagara...I love you..."

"I know Kenshin...I know..."

A/N: OH! So KAWAII! Anyway, despite what you all say, I think SagaraXKenshin is the cutest damn couple ever! Whee, I might write more...not on this one but another fic. Keep an eye out. Arigatou, Sayonara!


End file.
